Live On
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: What happens when a tragedy shakes the foundation of Mystery Inc? Will the gang move on or will they crumble? An appearance of a certain person changes everything- hopefully for the better. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Just a reminder. I don't own Scooby Doo._**

The cemetery was silent. Mourners left a while before, but the gang had stayed behind. It shouldn't have happened this way. It was accident, a mystery gone wrong. One of their own was now below the ground, with only a stone marking their place.

No one expected it. It turned from a simple chase to a deadly crash. It should have never happened.

* * *

**_"Freddie, watch the bend coming up. If you don't slow down, we'll go over the edge." Daphne said. _**

**_Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were in the back of the van piecing clues together that had been gathered earlier. Their villian had made a run for it and as usual, the gang chased them. The van swung around the bend to find the car speeding off. _**

**_Fred attempted to straighten the van back into the correct lane of the road, but the tires failed to grip the road. Bright headlights filled his view. A truck carrying small metal pipes appeared. The driver of the other truck laid on his horn, trying to avoid the van. _**

**_The next thing Fred knew, the truck had collided head on with the Mystery Machine. The crunching of glass and metal filled his ears. He saw a shape coming through the air towards them. _****_A pole had come loose from the top of the truck and flew through the windshield of the van- right through Daphne's head and the head rest of her seat. _**

**_Fred barely remembered Shaggy and Velma's screams. Everything became foggy the second the blood pouring from Daphne's head._**

_**((The Descent,anyone?))**_

* * *

Fred stood there, staring down at the headstone. He felt numb by this point.

When he first found out nothing could have been done to save her, he had felt anger. He and the others- they were all unharmed. A few bruises and scratches. But Daphne? Dead. All because they were doing what they done best. Doing what came naturally to them.

He remembered when they stepped out the van, when the paramedics checked for shock. When an officer said the most painful words Fred had ever heard.

* * *

**_They were standing silently, staring at the van. There were firefighters surrounding the passenger side of the van, and Fred heard the dreadful sound of them attempting to remove the pole. _**

**_That's when he saw the body bag being brought over. Velma sobbed beside him, and he felt his heart shattering. An officer left the group and approached the waiting ambulance. The paramedic and the officer greeted each other, exchanging a few words before the paramedic nodded. The officer approached Fred and the others._**

**_"She's gone. With the angle and force of the impalement, she wouldn't have stood a chance. I'm sorry."_**

* * *

They stood outside the house they had all shared, dreading to open the door. Now that the funeral was over, they knew they'd have to put her belongings in boxes. They'd only have pictures left. The van was able to be repaired, but the gang still wasn't sure whether they wanted to go through with the repairs or if they should get a new vehicle.

There was part of them that wanted to keep the van. After all, it was the only thing they had ever solved mysteries in. On the other hand, Daphne had died there. Right in that passenger seat. That reminder would leave a painful memory scarring the positive memories the van had seen. Fred and Daphne had moved their relationship forward in that van. They had gone on all their dates in the Mystery Machine, they got engaged in the Mystery Machine- they had even lost their virginities to each other in that van(of course, never telling the others what they had done).

Velma pulled her keys out of her pocket and shakily unlocked the door. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she looked no where as bad as Fred. Fred had barely eaten since Daphne's death the week before, and he hadn't shaved since he helped her parents put together funeral arrangements. Even Shaggy and Scooby had changed their dietary habits.

Velma pushed the door open, and they all froze with the sight they met in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just a reminder. I don't own Scooby Doo._**

It was an odd sight, even to the group of young adults who faced things like this almost every day. It all turned out to be people in masks. This was odd. The room was slightly cold, and had an eerie feel to it.

Fred was the first to stumble forward. "You-?"

"Me." She said, smiling. She was lounging on the couch, her feet on the table. "I was wondering when you'd be home."

"But- no, you're fake." Velma said, approaching her.

"Fake, no." Daphne said, taking her feet off the table and standing. Her skin was smooth and flawles, while not a hair on her head was out of place. She was wearing a knee-length white dress with a light grey over sized cardigan.

"But,like, aren't you-" Shaggy asked.

"Dead, yes." Daphne said.

"How are you here?" Fred asked.

"Death isn't what you think it is, guys." Daphne said. "Sit, I'll explain."

She sat on the arm of the couch and waited for them to sit. Once they did, she started. "You see, when you die, there is the tunnel. Of course, if you die like I did, you have no choice but to go to the light. So I did. Turns out you can choose two things: Live eternally in Heaven or hang around on Earth. If you choose Heaven, your life is looked at and that determines if you're an angel or not. If you choose the second option, you come back to Earth for one of two reasons: Unfinished business or becoming a guardian of sorts. If you have unfinished business, you have to finish that before you can go back and become an angel. Down side, people can't normally see you if that's the reason. If you're a guardian, people can see you, hear you- even feel you. Of course, I only hang around until I finish what I'm supposed to do. Kind of the same as a spirit with unfinished business. We finish what we need to do, and go back. It's a secure way to become an Angel." Daphne explained. "So, if you feel like you've done what you needed to in life, you become a guardian on Earth until you can be an Angel or stay in Heaven and wait for them to decide."

"So, like, you're a ghost?" Shaggy asked, his face pale.

"I prefer guardian." Daphne corrected. "But, essentially yes."

"That's not logical. How do we know you're not just messing with us?" Velma asked. "How do we know you're not some creep-?"

Daphne stood and walked over to the coffee table. "I can't pick things up. That's something I have to teach myself." She explained, reaching for a book. Her hand glided through the book with ease. "Yet, I can open doors and sit where I want. Basic human things, with the exception of picking objects up."

"It still seems fake." Velma said.

Daphne walked over to Velma, placing her hands on Velma's cheeks. "You can feel me, can't you?" She asked. She pulled her hand away. "Try to grab my hand."

Velma reached for Daphne's hand, horrified when her hand passed through Daphne's. Velma's mouth dropped.

"So, why did you come back?" Fred asked.

"Well. That's the fun part." Daphne said, sitting in the reclining chair. "I can't tell you. One of the rules."

"Rules?" Velma asked.

Daphne produced a small book from the pocket of her cardigan. She opened to a page and placed it in front of the gang. The pages were almost silver, the writing in gold.

**Rules of Guardianship:**

**-Do not tell anyone of your task. It must achieve itself.**

**-Do not take any living person's body.**

**-Act as natural as possible if in public. (Everyone can see you!)**

**-No personal feelings. (No one likes a weeping guardian!)**

**-Be watchful.**

**-Most important of all: Once your task is completed, you must return from Earth. You will either be given another task or you will earn your wings and halo. **

_Hey guys- AN won't be bold here because I wanted to be different. So, a little cheesy, yes? But we don't want a guardian to be walking the Earth with a hole in her head!_

_Sooooooooo. What do you think Daphne's task is?_  
_How do you think Shaggy and Scooby will act with a /real/ ghost(ahem, guardian) in their house?_  
_Most importantly, how is Fred going to manage with his dead girlfriend around?_

_Review and I'll love you forever!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Just a reminder. I don't own Scooby Doo._**

"Is it worth it?" Fred asked the others, looking over the estimates for fixing the van. "Or should we just look into a new one?"

"I dunno, Fred." Shaggy said. "I mean, the memories with the Mystery Machine are, like, strong."

"I think he's more getting at the fact Daphne was impaled in the front seat." Velma said, raising her eyebrows at Shaggy. "We had so many great memories in that van, but that one memory kind of casts a dark shadow, does it not?"

"It's cheaper to get a new van all together,-" Fred started.

"But it's not the Mystery Machine." Daphne said from the doorway. "Also, impaled is a harsh word, Velms."

"How long have you been standing there?" Fred asked.

"Eh, not long." Daphne said, shrugging. "I've just been around. Nothing really to do when you're dead."

"That, like, still gives me the creeps." Shaggy said, shuddering.

"What do you think we should do, Daph?" Velma asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, I won't be riding in it any time." Daphne said. "But in all honesty, it's what you guys want. The Mystery Machine was great, as Shaggy said. Why let a measly bad memory ruin it for you guys if you love the van so much?"

"It's not exactly a measly memory." Velma said. "You _died, _or did you forget?"

"Trust me, I won't forget any time soon." Daphne said, crossing her arms. "It's a little hard to forget when your body is 6 feet under the ground."

"Daph, can you just answer one question?" Fred asked.

"No, I can't tell the future. No, I don't have 'ghostly' powers."

"What? No, that wasn't what I was going ask." Fred said, looking at her. "Did it hurt? To die?"

The mood in the room darkened and all eyes fell to Daphne.

* * *

**__****_"Freddie, watch the bend coming up. If you don't slow down, we'll go over the edge." She said. Heaven knows Fred's a careless driver when trying to catch someone._**

**__****_They took the bend faster than Daphne would have liked, but slow enough to keep them on the road. Fred tried to straighten out, but the van's old tires barely gripped the road. _**

**__****_Bright headlights appeared. Daphne barely had time to register what was happening as the front of the van crunched against the truck. She felt her head being thrown back, a sharp pain shooting through her skull and then darkness._**

* * *

__As the week went on, Shaggy and Scooby tried to avoid getting too near Daphne since they were both still extremely creeped out by the idea. Fred had gone back to his old ways, acting as if Daphne wasn't wandering around their house dead.

"How's your task going?" Velma asked, standing next to where Daphne was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Not well." Daphne said. "Some people are stubborn." _Come on, Shaggy, you knob. _Daphne thought to herself. She had been studying their actions, and she knew it would take some work.

"You can't force anyone?" Velma asked.

"Oh, it won't come to that. I know it." Daphne said, sliding off the counter and approaching where Shaggy was laying across the couch. She heard Velma go back to the computer behind her. Daphne sat on the arm of the couch by Shaggy's feet.

"Ask her." Daphne said.

"What?" Shaggy asked, pulling his feet away from her.

"Ask her." Daphne repeated. "I wasn't supposed to be so out with it, but you are hopeless."

"Who am I supposed to ask?" Shaggy asked.

"You can't be that stupid!" Daphne said. "I know things, Shaggy. I know what you're hiding in the top drawer of your dresser. And I know who it's for."

"Is that why you're bugging us?" Shaggy asked.

Daphne shook her head. "I'm here for a totally different reason. Otherwise, I wouldn't be telling you to ask her." She explained. "Now, go. Take her to dinner. Ask her."

_**So, this will probably only be 2 more chapters. Pbbt.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Just a reminder. I don't own Scooby Doo._**

It was almost a month later when Fred pulled the newly repaired Mystery Machine into the driveway of headquarters. They had decided to get the entire inside redone, and the necessary repairs done.

Shaggy was planning a special date with Velma, after weeks of Daphne bugging him. In return, Shaggy tried to bother Daphne's real intentions out of her. When they left for their date, Fred decided he'd pick up dinner for Scooby and himself.

As soon as he left, Daphne smiled. She followed him, keeping her distance.

* * *

Fred grabbed the to-go bag and the tray of drinks. As he opened the door, a girl with dark curly hair collided with him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl said. "Oh, I'm so clumsy!"

"It's okay, accidents happen." Fred said, smiling. "No one got hurt, it's all good!"

The girl sighed and then chuckled. Fred took a look at her. She had long, dark hair that fell in soft curls down her back. Her eyes were a dark green. "I think I owe you dinner." She said. "That is, if you're free?"

"Actually, yes. I am." Fred said. "My name's Fred, and you?"

"Emma."

* * *

When Fred got home, he found the house quiet. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were sitting on the couch silent. Velma was holding a piece of paper in one hand and a small object in her other hand.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"She's gone." Velma said.

"What? Who?"

"Daphne." Shaggy said. Velma held the paper out.

_** I'm not sure who to address this to. You'll all see it. I've done it. I'm going back, I've done what I had to. Keep Mystery Inc alive, guys.**_

_**Velma, Shaggy- best of luck! I'm expecting at least two children from you, got it?  
**__**Fred- Now that my task is done, I can tell you. You were my task. I had to make sure you'd meet the one who'd make you happy. And you did.  
**__**Scooby- live out your dog years. That's all I can**_** say.**

_**Well, guys. This is it! I'll be watching over you. **_

_**Take care,  
Daphne**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just a reminder. I don't own Scooby Doo.  
Oh, by the way. I mentioned Velma had something in her other hand. It was the ring Shaggy gave her. _**

**_One Year Later_**

Velma was sitting in the hotel room, waiting for the wedding to begin. Her nerves had her insides in knots. She was so happy to be marrying Shaggy, but so many things could wrong. It could rain, she could trip down the aisle... Or Shaggy could change his mind.

She found herself pacing, her mind reeling with the possibilities. She still had half an hour to wait, but what if Shaggy had decided not to marry her? She wouldn't know until later!

"Velma, is something bugging you?" Emma asked. Emma and Fred had been dating for over a year now, and Emma had gotten close to the rest of the gang. Nowhere as close as Daphne, however.

"I'm just nervous." Velma said, continuing her pacing.

"You're going to wear your shoes out before you even walk the aisle." Emma said. "Why don't you sit? Have some tea?"

There was a knock on the door. "Velma? You girls still in here?" Velma's dad asked.

"Yeah, we're here." Velma answered.

Dale Dinkley entered, holding a box under his arm. "This was given to the reception downstairs. It says it's for you, but not who it's from." He handed the box to Velma, who sat on the bed with it.

She opened it, pulling out a small paper. She unfolded it, and she felt tears come to her eyes.

**Velma,**

**In case you need something borrowed.  
~Daphne**

Velma opened the box and burst into tears. Inside, Daphne's signature green scarf was folded. Velma took it out, holding it to her heart. She picked up her bouquet, tying the scarf around the stem gently.

She finally managed to compose herself after a while, feeling comforted by her best friend's presence. Emma touched up her makeup in the car on the way to the church. As she faced Shaggy at the altar, she was almost sure she caught a glimpse of a certain redhead standing by the church doors.

**_Psst. Cheesy ending. Oh well!_**


End file.
